the Big Superhero Amazing Family
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh orang tua ketika anak-anak jenius mereka merahasiakan banyak hal? Crossover : Avengers, the Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6


**The ****Big Superhero Amazing Family**

The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6 © Marvel

The Big Superhero Amazing Family © Akaneko

Warning : SuperHusbands - Stony, SuperFamily, SpideyPool, smut, MCU verse, Big Hero 6, the Amazing Spider-Man

Cast : Peter Parker, Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Enjoy please...

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Avengers.

Siapa yang tak mengetahui kelompok superhero ini? Tak hanya warga kota New York yang mengagumi atau memuja para pahlawan super yang terdiri dari 6 orang ini, bahkan seluruh dunia mengidolakan mereka. Termasuk para penjahat? Yep, tapi mereka 'mengidolakan' Avengers menggunakan cara yang berbeda tentu saja.

Jika kebanyakan orang menganggap bahwa Avengers adalah suatu kelompok pahlawan super, tapi bagaimana anggapan para superhero itu sendiri? Mereka lebih senang menyebutnya dengan keluarga besar kacau yang tinggal bersama di Avengers Tower (tadinya Stark Tower milik Tony, tapi ia lebih senang menyebutnya Avengers Tower). Dan yang tinggal di sana tak hanya 6 anggota Avengers, tetapi juga 3 remaja lainnya.

Tunggu, apa? 3 remaja tinggal dengan Avengers? Bagaimana mungkin? Tentu saja itu mungkin jika 3 remaja itu adalah anak angkat dari si bilyuner Tony Stark yang telah menikah dengan sang Captain America – Steve Rogers. Yep, Tony Stark memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan yang diajukan oleh Steve Rogers yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Banyak orang yang terkejut dan tak percaya dengan berita ini termasuk Tony sendiri. Tapi seorang Tony Stark bukan orang yang peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Yang terpenting ia bisa mendapatkan pahlawan ikonik Amerika hanya untuk dirinya.

Bagaimana dengan 3 anak remaja yang menjadi anak angkat mereka kini?

Mari kita mulai dengan anak angkat pertama yang mereka adopsi, Peter Parker. Peter diadopsi ketika ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Ayahnya, Richard Parker, dulu adalah rekan Tony. Richard beserta istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Tetapi diduga karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi disabotase dan mengincar projek sains yang saat itu tengah dikerjakan oleh pasangan suami-istri itu. Dan untuk menjaga Peter dari ancaman, akhirnya Steve dan Tony memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Walaupun Tony sempat hampir terkena serangan panik lagi karena ia terlalu takut untuk menjadi orang tua dan berubah menjadi kacau seperti ayahnya dulu. Steve sampai harus meyakinkannya berulang kali dan perlahan agar suaminya itu tidak stres. Kini Peter telah berumur 17 tahun tapi ia telah menjadi seorang mahasiswa sejak 2 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan kakaknya yang juga seorang jenius.

Kakak? Yup, Peter memiliki seorang kakak dan juga adik laki-laki. Mereka adalah Tadashi Hamada yang berumur 19 tahun dan Hiro Hamada yang saat ini masih berumur 14 tahun. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Avengers ini? Itu karena ketika Tadashi dan Hiro masih berumur 8 dan 3 tahun, mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari orang-orang yang disandera oleh teroris yang akhirnya diringkus oleh Avengers. Orang tua mereka dibunuh di depan mata mereka oleh para teroris dan membuat mereka sempat mengalami trauma karenanya. Tidak tega, Steve dan Tony akhirnya mengadopsi kedua kakak beradik ini.

Peter kecil yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun senang ketika diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan memiliki 2 saudara lelaki. Ia sering mengajak Hamada bersaudara itu untuk bermain bersama, ditambah para Avengers yang membuat lingkungan di sekitar kedua anak yang sedikit trauma itu terasa nyaman hingga akhirnya mereka dapat membuka diri pada keluarga baru mereka. Baik Tony maupun Steve merasa sangat senang dengan keluarga yang mereka miliki sekarang. Keceriaan anak-anak mereka di dalam Tower besar ini terasa menggembirakan di setiap sudutnya. Tony tidak pernah membayangkan sekalipun bahwa hidupnya akan terasa sesempurna ini ketika ia memiliki keluarga yang selama ini ia takuti untuk dimiliki.

Namun baik Tony bahkan Steve tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak-anak mereka adalah kumpulan para jenius. Mereka sering sekali membuat projek sains bersama dan membuat Tony harus berbagi bengkel kerjanya dengan ketiga anaknya. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja agar ia bisa mengawasi anak-anaknya ketika mereka tengah berkutat untuk membuat suatu projek bersama. Karena itulah ia tidak membuat laboratorium khusus bagi mereka.

Tony dan Steve cukup paham seberapa jauh kejeniusan anak-anak mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Tadashi dan Peter di sekolah biasa dan menyembunyikan bahwa mereka adalah anak dari Iron Man dan Captain America agar jauh dari ancaman bahaya dan kecurigaan. Lagipula mereka ingin Tadashi dan Peter memiliki masa muda yang normal dan memiliki banyak teman seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dan walaupun Peter lebih muda dari pada Tadashi, tapi mereka satu angkatan bahkan satu kelas. Hal ini membuat kedua orang tua mereka merasa sedikit tenang karena artinya mereka bisa menjaga satu sama lain selama berada di sekolah.

Bagaimana dengan si bungsu jenius? Sejak diadopsi oleh keluarga kecil Rogers-Stark ini, Hiro jarang keluar dari Tower kecuali jika keluarganya mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar atau liburan. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ayahnya di bengkel kerjanya melakukan berbagai macam percobaan. Karena itulah si bungsu ini tidak sekolah di sekolah umum seperti kedua kakaknya, melainkan _homeschooling_. Tony tentu saja sangat senang melihat anaknya bisa ikut membantunya dengan ilmu pengetahuan ilmiah yang sangat ia sukai ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memaksa Hiro untuk semakin memperluas pengetahuannya dalam dunia sains seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu.

Tapi terkadang Steve tidak suka melihat anak mereka yang paling kecil ini hanya berkutat dengan sains dan bengkel kerja Tony. Ia juga ingin Hiro bergaul, berkenalan dengan banyak orang dan memiliki banyak teman seperti kedua kakaknya. Sayangnya sifat keras kepala menular dari kedua orang tua angkat mereka pada si bungsu. Ia bersikeras lebih memilih _homeschooling_ dan bersama dengan Tony dibandingkan harus pergi ke sekolah umum. Walaupun keluarganya selalu membujuknya, ia tetap tak tertarik untuk bersekolah di luar. Pasrah dengan kekeras-kepalaan sang anak, Steve dan Tony membiarkannya.

Tony sangat mensyukuri keluarga kecilnya ini. Membangunnya bersama dengan Steve dengan 3 orang anak yang sehat dan ceria walaupun mereka sering membuat keributan. Terutama Peter dan Hiro, dengan Tadashi sebagai penengah di antara keduanya. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu melihat hal yang sama pada keluarganya, tapi tak pernah sedikit pun Tony merasa bosan. Sayangnya sebagai orang tua, ia tak mengantisipasi bahwa anak remaja sekarang ini memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang besar sehingga mereka ingin mencoba segala hal yang belum pernah mereka coba. Terutama dengan kumpulan anak-anak jenius seperti mereka yang menjadi saudara, tentu saja ada banyak rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dari orang tuanya.

Seperti saat ini, dimana si bungsu Hiro yang diam-diam keluar dari Tower untuk melakukan pertandingan robot ilegal di daerah yang cukup berbahaya untuk anak seusianya. Apakah ia menang? Tentu saja. Hanya saja berujung dengan pihak lawan yang tidak terima dengan kekalahannya, membuat Hiro harus dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang telah dikalahkannya dan kini terpojok di sudut gang kecil. Beruntung kedua kakaknya datang dan menolongnya. Tadashi menariknya ke atas skuter miliknya dan mereka kabur dibantu oleh Peter yang mengenakan kostum Spider-Man dan menghajar orang-orang yang mengejar mereka. Mereka pun segera kembali ke Avengers Tower bersama. Setelah memarkirkan skuter Tadashi di garasi, Peter segera membawa kedua saudaranya ke atas menggunakan jaring laba-labanya melalui jendela luar. Kenapa mereka tidak masuk dengan cara biasa saja? Karena mereka baru saja menolong adik mereka yang berulah di luar sana tanpa diketahui oleh orang tua mereka, ingat?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hiro?! Kalau saja kami tidak datang, kau sudah terluka sekarang!" bentak Peter gusar sambil membuka topeng Spider-Man miliknya.

"Hey, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, bro."

"Cukup, Hiro! Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu saat ini berada di pihak yang tidak bisa untuk berdebat dengan kami. Jika kami tidak segera mencarimu, Daddy dan Pops akan sadar bahwa kau tidak ada di Tower dan itu akan menjadi masalah," tambah Tadashi.

"Aku sudah merubah protokol JARVIS agar merahasiakan hal ini."

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti Daddy atau Pops tidak akan memeriksa keadaanmu tanpa harus bertanya pada JARVIS, Hiro! Dan kalau itu terjadi, kita akan mendapat masalah!" erang Peter sambil menjambak rambut coklatnya.

"Kemungkinan hal itu terjadi hanya sekitar 4%. Baik Daddy atau Pops selalu mengandalkan JARVIS untuk menanyakan keadaan kita di rumah. Kenapa kalian begitu paranoid seperti itu?"

"Hey, kalau kau terus seperti itu, aku akan melaporkan kegiatanmu yang sering kabur dari Tower hanya untuk bermain pertandingan robot ilegal pada Daddy dan Pops!" ancam Peter.

"Kau tidak akan berani!" bentak Hiro sedikit panik. "Aku juga akan melaporkan pada mereka bahwa kau juga membahayakan dirimu dengan bermain menjadi superhero."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bermain menjadi superhero'? Aku berusaha menjaga kedamaian di New York, kau tahu? Terutama menjagamu yang sering seenaknya keluar rumah."

"Oke, kau menjaga perdamaian New York, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menjaga kota New York sambil berkencan dengan pembunuh seperti Deadpool itu, Peter!"

"Ssshhh... Pelankan suaramu, Hiro," Tadashi berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"_Wait-What?_ Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan berkencan? Aku tidak-"

"Oh ayolah, Pete. Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Aku melihat kalian berciuman."

"Whoaaa... Hey, kau mengintip, ya?! Hobimu buruk sekali, Hiro!"

"Pete, pelankan suaramu. Nanti Pops bisa dengar!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku mau melihat kalian berciuman?!"

"Hiro, suaramu... suaramu pelan-"

Cklek.

"Oke, ada apa ini, boys? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali di sin-"

Tony berhenti di depan pintu sambil memegang kenop pintu yang dibukanya. Ia terpaku di tempat ketika melihat ketiga anaknya yang berdebat hingga terdengar keluar. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat anak keduanya memakai kostum merah-biru yang dikenalnya sebagai kostum Spider-Man. Pahlawan super yang meringkus kriminal-kriminal di New York.

"Uh... Hai, Daddy..." sapa ketiganya grogi.

"Peter, kau..."

Tony tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat ekspresi gugup di wajah Peter, bahkan 2 anak lainnya. Peter menelan salivanya dan Tadashi ataupun Hiro tidak berani untuk menatap ke arah Tony. Oke, mereka bertiga bekerjasama menyembunyikan rahasia darinya?

"Ini hanya kostumku untuk pesta natal nanti di kampus, kau tahu? Uh... bagaimana menurutmu, Dad? Hehe..."

"Peter," Tony menghela nafas sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya agar Peter tak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memijit jembatan hidungnya. Ia memang seharian ini berkutat di bengkelnya. Tapi walaupun biasanya ia bisa mengurung diri di bengkelnya selama 3 hari, ia tidak pernah merasa lelah seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini? JARVIS bilang kalau kalian sedang meributkan sesuatu dan oh..." Steve yang berdiri di belakang Tony terpaku di tempatnya dan memandang ke arah anak-anaknya, terutama Peter.

"Oh, _God_..." desah Peter sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Tadashi dan Hiro masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berani memandang ke arah kedua orang tua mereka.

"Peter... Kau... Spider-Man?" lirih Steve masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Anaknya, Peter, mengenakan kostum merah-biru Spider-Man yang saat ini tengah hangat dibicarakan. Pahlawan muda yang diincar S.H.I.E.L.D untuk dilatih di bawah mereka agar menjadi penerus Avengers ternyata adalah... anaknya sendiri? Anaknya adalah pahlawan super Spider-Man?

"Uh... _Surprise_?" cicit Peter grogi melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara Steve masih bengong di tempatnya memandang ke arah anaknya, sedangkan Tony memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang lain yang tampak tak ingin ikut campur dalam hal ini. Tadashi yang menyadari tatapan ayahnya mulai menunjukkan gerakan tak nyaman. Tony menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap ketiganya dengan tajam, membuat mereka bertiga ciut dan tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku dan Pops akan berada di ruang makan. Kalian turun ke bawah setelah ganti baju dan lebih baik kalian menjelaskan pada kami se-mu-a-nya," tekan Tony sambil menarik lengan suaminya untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapan ketiga anak mereka.

"Tony, tunggu..."

"Ayo, Steve."

Ketiga remaja itu masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Hingga ketiganya menghela nafas dengan berat dan saling pandang dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak senang dengan keadaan ini. Baru saja Peter dan Hiro akan berdebat, Tadashi sudah memotongnya, "Cukup! Daddy dan Pops sudah mengetahuinya. Kalian bertengkar juga tidak akan berguna. Lebih baik kita menjelaskan pada mereka perlahan."

"Tapi kita pasti akan dihukum, Tadashi," rengek Hiro.

"Menjelaskan atau tidak, kita pasti akan tetap dihukum. Sudah, ayo kita segera turun," tutur Tadashi.

"Ah... Ini menyebalkan," dengus Peter.

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

"Baiklah, kopi sudah di tanganku. Jadi kurasa kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku sekarang juga," ucap Tony.

"Pada 'kita', Tony," tambah Steve sambil menghelakan nafasnya terdengar lelah.

Tony hanya mengibaskan tangannya tak ingin berdebat dengan suaminya. Ia lebih ingin berdebat dengan ketiga anaknya yang kini duduk di sofa panjang di depannya. Dengan Steve yang duduk di sampingnya. Tony menaruh kopinya di meja kecil di samping sofa yang didudukinya dan mulai menginterogasi ketiga anaknya bergantian dengan Steve. Baik Tadashi, Peter, dan Hiro menjawab semua pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya sambil menunduk.

"Kalian bertiga dihukum selama 2 bulan. Tidak boleh keluar rumah kecuali sekolah, tidak ada bermain game, tidak boleh menggunakan _lab_ atau bengkel," titah Tony.

"Apa?! _That's not fair, _Dad!" protes Hiro.

"_Wait_, Dad! Aku dan Tadashi ada projek sains di sekolah. Bagaimana kami bisa mengerjakan tugas kami kalau tidak boleh menggunakan _lab_?"

Sedangkan Tadashi tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Untuk tugas sekolah tentu akan kami beri izin, Pete. Tetapi diluar itu, kalian tidak boleh menggunakannya. Terutama kau, Hiro," ucap Steve.

"_But_, Pops~"

"Tidak, Hiro. Kau pikir dengan kesalahan yang kau buat, kami tidak akan menghukummu? Kau keluar rumah diam-diam dan membahayakan dirimu dengan sebuah pertarungan robot ilegal di pinggiran kota? Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Apa kau ingin membuat kami khawatir seperti itu?"

"Dengarkan apa kata Pops. Ditambah lagi kau mengubah protokol JARVIS tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku menggunakan JARVIS agar bisa memantau kalian jika terjadi sesuatu dan bisa segera datang. Bagaimana jika kalian dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian karena protokol keselamatan kalian pada JARVIS diblokir oleh kalian? Itu sangat berbahaya, _young man_."

Hiro hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sedangkan kau, Dashi, seharusnya kau tidak merahasiakan hal ini dari kami. Kau yang paling dewasa seharusnya mengerti betapa berbahayanya tindakan yang diambil kedua adikmu ini."

"Uh… Maafkan aku…" lirih Tadashi sambil tertunduk.

"Dan kau, Peter…" Tony menghela nafas, membuat Peter tegang karenanya. Steve mengusap pundak Tony dan merangkulnya. "Kau menjadi Spider-Man tanpa memberitahu kami dan memakai _spandex_ ketat lalu melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya dengan kostum anehmu itu, apa kau tidak malu?"

"Itu bukan Spandex, Dad. Tapi-"

"Bukan itu intinya, Tony," potong Steve. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala suaminya ini. "Kau, Peter, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau adalah Spider-Man dari kami. Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Atau bagaimana jika kau berhadapan dengan musuh kuat yang tak bisa kau atasi seorang diri? Lalu kau diculik oleh musuh dan mereka menyiksamu? Dan kami terlambat mengetahuinya dan yang kami dapatkan hanya tubuhmu yang-ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Steve, hentikan imajinasimu itu."

"Pops, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"_Anyway_, kau dilarang menjadi Spider-Man."

"_What?_ Dad, aku ingin seperti kalian menolong orang banyak. Setidaknya-"

"Apapun itu, Peter. Kami tidak akan mengizinkanmu menjadi Spider-Man sampai kami mengetahui sampai mana batas kemampuanmu dan kau harus belajar standar protokol bertempur serta keselamatan dari kami dan juga S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter tercenung sesaat mendengar perkataan Steve. "Jadi… aku boleh…"

"_Wait!_ Hanya jika kau memenuhi syarat standar kami dalam bertarung-Jangan menyela, Kiddo, aku belum selesai. Aku tahu sejak kecil kalian sudah berlatih dengan Pops-mu ini, your Aunt Nat and Clint. Tapi _battlefield_ berbeda dengan latihan, jadi kali ini tidak ada pengecualian bagimu. Kau mengerti?"

Peter langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia cukup senang bisa mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya walaupun…

"Bagus, mulai besok Natasha akan menjadi latih tandingmu. Sampai kau selesai dengan semua training yang kami berikan, kau tidak akan kami izinkan untuk turun sebagai Spider-Man."

GLEK. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus bersusah payah dalam trainingnya apalagi harus melawan Natasha yang memang sangat mengerikan menurutnya. Peter hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya membayangkan neraka apa yang akan ia alami sebelum ia bisa memakai kostum Spider-Man-nya lagi. Menjadi superhero itu sulit sekali ternyata, apalagi jika orang tuamu juga superhero. Sedangkan Hiro hanya terkikik geli melihat salah satu kakaknya akan tersiksa untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Peter mendelik sebal pada adiknya itu.

"Jangan menertawakan kakakmu seperti itu, Hiro. Hukumanmu akan bertambah jika kau berani melanggar lagi atau aku akan membuang semua projek robot buatanmu."

"EEEEEEHHH? Tapi itu tidak adil, Daddy! Kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat hukuman tambahan jika melanggar? Bagaimana dengan Dashi dan Pete?"

"Hukuman tambahan berlaku untuk semuanya, Hiro. Bukan hanya kau," ucap Steve.

"Lagipula mereka sudah cukup dewasa dan aku tahu mereka sudah paham betul bahwa melanggar aturan akan semakin berdampak buruk bagi mereka. Sedangkan kau, _young man_, kau masih sering ceroboh dan bertindak semaumu."

'_Lihat siapa yang bicara. Padahal Tony/Daddy juga sering ceroboh dan bertindak sesukanya,'_ batin Steve, Tadashi serta Peter melihat pertengkaran antara keduanya.

"Daddy, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Apa aku harus seperti Tadashi yang berpacaran dengan Honey Lemon atau seperti Peter yang berciuman dengan Deadpool agar aku dianggap dewasa?!"

"HIRO!" seru kedua kakak lelakinya dengan panik dan merona merah karena malu.

"Berpacaran? Tadashi?" tanya Steve.

"Peter? Berciuman… dengan Deadpool?" kali ini Tony.

Hiro mengerjapkan matanya melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Steve dan Tony saling pandang dalam diam lalu memandang pada ketiga anaknya dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius lagi. Dari sudut pandangnya ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah Tadashi dan Peter mulai berubah pucat dibawah pandangan tajam kedua orang tuanya. Uh-oh.

Glek.

"Oops… _Sorry, bro_…" cicit Hiro pelan.

"_You better explain, Kids."_

"HIIIRROOOO!"

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

~ END ~

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Wow oke gw mulai dpt beberapa ide sejak baca fict Stony punya 3 anak kek gini. Kalo OOC mohon maaf karena gw ga lihai memperdalam karakter. Terlalu datar? Yeah anggep aja ini baru cobaan. Hahahaha…

Gw lebih suka kalo Tadashi itu yg jd anak pertama krn sifatnya emang yg paling dewasa kalo dibandingin sama yang lainnya. Di Filmnya jg Tadashi itu anak kuliahan, jd gw asumsikan kalo umurnya sekitar 19 tahun. Sedangkan Peter jd Spider-Man sekitar umur 17 tahunan. Kalo Hiro sih sesuaiin di film aja lah. Dan beginilah seandainya Superfamily itu kalo menurut versi gw.

Thanks for reading. Salam gays… ;)


End file.
